April 7th
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Dean visits a very special place on a very special day. Please Read and Review. Bad Summary sorry.


A/N Hope you all love this little one-shot that I wrote and if you the readers enjoy it please read and review and if you would like to a multi chapter or a series based around the OCs I introduced and see how our Winchester family got the happy ending it deserved.

She woke up and stretched she reached over on her queen sized bed and felt the other side was cold. She sighed and remembered what today was it was April 7th. It was going to be a long day. She got up and sighed, slipping her robe and slippers on. She brushed her long blonde hair out of her face and crept downstairs, hoping that maybe he would have stayed for breakfast but she knew that she would find his seat empty and the sound of the morning news wouldn't be greeting her today. She knew that she was going to find the house empty like she had for the last five years.

She walked over to the window in the living room and looked out and saw that the Impala was gone. She sighed and headed into the kitchen she knew that the house would be a buzz in a little bit and everyone would want breakfast.

She had just finished breakfast when the cars began to arrive. She walked out onto the porch and smiled, her family was home the first to greet her was Charlie and her girlfriend Dorothy. Kevin and Tarah had decided to ride with the two woman. Charlie bounded up the steps and hugged her tight Dorothy followed suit and gave the dark eyed woman a smile and a more reserved hug but it still held the same love, they were sisters. Kevin greeted her with a brotherly kiss and Tarah a kind hug. The five woman sat and ate breakfast drank coffee and gossiped while Kevin watched TV in the living room until they heard the sound of a car pull up. They walked out side and watched as Cass and Kate climbed out of the car and got Deana and Samantha out of the car and walked up the steps. Cass hugged the blonde fiercely along with Cass and Dorthy he looked at the blonde she smiled sadly and shuck her head. Kate noticed the exchange; they no more than got in the house when Sam and Amy pulled up. Sam sighed he knew who was missing and where his wayward brother had gone.

After a few hours of talking Dylan walked out on to the porch she needed some room to breath, her husband wasn't at home and she knew where he was and she couldn't stand when he was hurting but she knew that his grief was his to bear and he wouldn't allow any to help shoulder the burden. She heard the screen door open and knew who was coming out. "So was he even in bed when you woke up?" The quite voice asked. "No Cass he wasn't didn't even wake me up to say goodbye." Dylan said wiping the tears that was falling from her eyes. "He'll be back soon. We should have planned our visits for a few days later." Cass said as he sighed, they had all forgotten what date it was and what it meant to Dean. "No I'm glad for the distraction. I always hate April anyway. He gets so quite and with-drawls from me it's the only time he still hunts." She confided in Cass, no one knew that every year in early April Dean took off working on any cases near by. It killed Dylan, or course she understood how else would she have met Dean if not in the life. "I had a feeling he still hunted from time to time."

Dean stood on the deserted parking lot in Nebraska looking at what was left of the bar he had once called a home. There were still a few boards standing here and there. The place had never been bought. He reached in to the back seat of the Impala where an ice-chest sat and grabbed a cold beer. He then went and set on the hood of his baby and twisted the top off of the bottle. He took a long drink and sighed. He smiled sadly to himself and took a deep breath. He did this every April 7th. "I guess you probably wish I would come and see you more often. Sam finally found himself a real nice girl named Amy and settled down, his law firm is doing real good too in fact he's thinking about having a baby. You remember Kate, Cass's girlfriend that I told you about they have twin little girls that are eight months old named Deana and Samantha. It's kind of awesome having namesakes. My Dylan is doing real fine, she's an amazing wife. I love her I really do. She's probably pissed that I didn't say goodbye this morning. She hates when I leave without telling her. She is great and she gives us this day once a year without a question. I know it kills her to do so but I'm not ready to give you up yet. I have to go I can't stay the night tonight babe. The whole crew is at the house." Dean poured the last half of his beer out on the concrete. He sighed deeply tears forming in his beautiful green eyes. "I love you Joanna Beth Harville happy 35th birthday." Dean got into his car and started the two and half hour drive back to Sioux Falls.

Dean pulled up in time for lunch Dylan had heard the deep soothing rumble of the Impala pulling in. She walked out onto the porch and waited for her sexy husband to get out of the car. Dean looked up to the porch and his breath hitched there stood Dylan Marie Winchester standing on the porch in a western style shirt tied showing a small area of flat smooth stomach, her long blonde curly hair falling around her shoulders, brown eyes sparkling and he knew he loved her. She reminded him of another blond headed brown eyed girl with a smile on her lips and a tinkle in her eyes and a love of the hunt. A lot of people that didn't believe that he married because he loved her, they thought that it was because she looked like Jo but the ones that knew them knew that that was the initial attraction to her but they knew that their was difference between the two woman and Dean loved her he had fallen for her for the things that reminded him of his lost love but he grew more in love with her each passing day for the things that was all Dylan.

It had taken a few years, several loved ones lost and many tears and a few lost loves but the Winchesters had found their true loves. Dean in a hunter that he saved ten years back, Sam in a pre-med student that he had met in law school, Cass in a woman that he had ran into on the street and caused her to spill coffee on her self, Kevin had met a wonderful scientist and Charlie in a hunter that had been trapped and was no other than Dorothy of Oz. Everyone lived a happy quit life. Sam ran his own law firm where Kevin was a partner, Charlie was a stay at home wife running her own MMO called the Guild and Dorothy worked as a private detective, Cass was a corporate for a non-profit agency that helped homeless people get back on their feet and his wife was a nurse. Dean would never give up the life for good he had taken Bobby's place as the dispatch service and running Singer's Wrecker Service unable to change the name and once a year around Jo's birthday in April he would go on a few hunts to blow off steam and Dylan ran the bar that they owned. Everyone had finally gotten their happy endings.

Jo stood beside with Ellen, John, Ash and Bobby as they watched their family and they couldn't be happier for them and one day their heaven would be much fuller but for right now they were intent to watch their loved ones live happy normal lives.


End file.
